It
by Kah'T.ASTROPHUCK
Summary: What is 'it? 'It' is so cute! 'It' is so small. 'It' looks like 'it' is made of porcelain. Careful. 'It' is delicate. What is 'it? It really doesn't matter. 'It' brings everyone closer together.
1. Yuffie Kisaragi

**It.**

_.x. 1 .x._

_As told by Yuffie K._

* * *

__

"Oh my gosh! It's so small!"

I exclaimed as I held 'it' like a delicate summon materia.

Probably not the best way to describe it, but _I _am the great ninja Yuffie! And I shall describe things the way I please!

Moving on.

'It' was so… so… _porcelain. _Really pale, yet red. Probably because of all the blood.

I mean, I do not know how I survived it.

That battle was a tight squeeze.

Of course I don't remember what happened exactly.

I was, _so _young after all.

I felt as though 'it' was looking at me.

Okay, so 'it' probably was.

But as I cradled the little thing in my hand, I couldn't help but feel comfort, and a little protective of it.

It was precious after all.

I heard a flash sound, probably from Marlene's camera go through.

I wonder who she took a picture of.

And suddenly, an idea popped into my head.

Making the same sound as the camera _ping _noise.

And I threw my head back, still taking great care of the 'it' in my hands, and turned to Vincent.

Ah.

Vincent, that handsome enigma.

He was soo emotionless.

Well I knew this little request would change that.

These things were hard to come by, well if you wanted to share it with the _right _person anyway.

"Hey Vinnie!"

He calmly looked up from his staring space on the floor.

"Yes Yuffie?"

"You should get me one of these, one day, I like it!"

And sure enough, Vincent's emotionless face faltered and was replaced with a look of pure disbelief, and, shall I say it?

And horror?

He was _that _scared to get me one of these 'things'?

I was still glaring holes at him, and he still had that 'jaw-on-the-floor' look on his face.

And I was trying so hard not to laugh, even if Barret's hearty laughter and Cid choking on his cigarette whilst chuckling made it oh so tempting.

And I wished I had a camera so I could take a photo of him and put it in blackmail material.

Luckily, Marlene- the little angel, did that for me.

And so, Vincent finally regained his composure, and I finally gave into silent sniggers, making my way to hold my hand up to my mouth, until I remembered about 'it'.

Hmmm.

I looked at the, now very disturbed Vincent.

"Vincent, you hold it."

* * *

_.x. 2 .x._

_As told by Vincent V._

* * *

_A/N: Okay, who can guess what 'it' is. I probably made it very obvious. But guess, and umm... special mention in big **bold** letters at the finish of next chapter. Sorry if Vincent was a little OC, but if anyone asked you THAT, if you get what it means, then hey you'd be probably out of character too. Especially dear old Vincent. I think even the most unemotional people would falter slightly at THAT comment._

_Also, this is my **first, **Final Fantasy VII fic. And it's not all that serious, just something to get the writing juices flowing after a little break. >.O_

_Do you get the 'That battle was a tight squeeze' part? Because I made it so vague... If you think you know what I mean, by all means, tell me what you think it means. **It is not perverted. **_

_Review. Ne?_


	2. Vincent Valentine

**It**

_.x. 2 .x._

_As told by Vincent V._

* * *

She was joking. 

Right?

I ignored it even though I felt as if it was staring at me.

Yuffie's words still fresh in my mind.

Me and her and some 'thing' like this?

Never.

I was a monster.

I could never do that to Yuffie.

I sigh.

"You know…"

A high, childish voice pierced through my thoughts.

"You could at _least _look at it."

I don't look at her, and set my gaze down at the thing that causes me this confusion.

Me.

The monster.

Vincent Valentine.

More than 50 years old, biologically.

Give something like 'this' to Yuffie?

Hah!

That is so far fetched, it is amusing.

But I look down at it, noting it's just like the feel of silk, and the look of porcelain. Even through its blotchy red-ness. And it's shining, sapphires glaring at me.

Then I turn my gaze to Yuffie.

Bending down into a crouch, playing a little hand game with Marlene.

All smiles and cheery laughter.

I give in to a small smile at the thought.

Me. Vincent Valentine, Yuffie, and something like this little 'thing' in my hands.

My smile just grows a little bit wider.

Until I notice that Yuffie is already at my side, also smiling at the little thing that could bring so much happiness by doing nothing at all.

I smile looking at her.

And she smiles looking at it.

It was smiles all round.

Normally I would have found that extremely disturbing and discomforting, but this was different.

It was nice.

The smiles bought comfort at this moment.

Maybe I was just out of it today.

And my smile didn't even falter as Marlene took the picture of us.

Until, of course, Cid butts in.

"Hey, Vincent, I haven't seen you smile at all, but I haven't seen anyone hold a smile as long as you just did back then. What happened? The little thing give you a virus?"

He laughs, and so does Barret.

And I glare daggers at them both.

"So, Vinnie! Are you gonna gimme one of these?"

Yuffie says, smiling widely.

And yet again, I smile.

Today, I smiled more than I ever have in my entire life.

And I find that disturbing and out of place.

But I smile for her.

And suddenly it doesn't seem so far fetched, the idea of me smiling for once in my life, and the idea of me and her and some 'thing' like 'this'.

"Be careful what you wish for Yuffie. It might just come true."

I say, grinning like mad.

Yuffie suddenly stops making weird noises at it.

And blinks up at me.

My, she looks adorable when she's clueless and quiet.

"D- Did I just…"

She stutters, I could almost break out, laughing.

Almost- but not quite.

I wasn't _that _out of it.

But Cid finished it off for her.

"Did I just hear the vampire, Vincent Valentine say that?"

I could not deny it.

So instead I said.

"I'm not a vampire."

"Holy, mother, Shiva, fu…"

Barret glared at Cid, slightly nudging his head toward Marlene and Denzel.

"…fudge."

Cid finished off, _politely._

Yuffie, finally out of her state of unawareness, finished comprehending what I just said, grinned like there was no tomorrow.

"I'm gonna hold you to that Vincent Valentine."

And with a wink, she trots off down the hall, and I could just barely hear the echoes of a…

"Hi! Shera!"

…Down the hall.

I blinked.

And blinked.

And blinked.

And put on my emotionless face again.

"So, Cid. Do you want to hold 'it'?"

* * *

_.x. 3 .x._

_As told by Cid and Shera_

* * *

_A/N: If saying 'Me and Yuffie' instead of 'Yuffie and I' is a grammatical mistake, I am deeply sorry but that's the way I want it dialogued. I don't think it is, not in this kind of context anyway. But if it is, I am sorry but that is just the way I want it to be, no matter if it is correct or incorrect. If Vincent is OOC, as usual, that is the way I want him to be. Anything in where Vincent is romantically involve or somewhat in anyway, should be OC. But remember, he is saying he **knows **he is being a bit Out Of Character, and is a little bit 'Out of it.' So do pay heed to that. Thank you for reading an please._

_I think I made it a bit more obvious. But 'it' is **not **anything perverted (That goes to you Schemergirl). If you don't get any of the hints, then you will find out in the last chapter..._

_Review. Ne?_


	3. Cid & Shera Highwind

**It**

_.x. 3 .x._

_As told by Cid and Shera_

* * *

I thought that there was no point in me holding the blasted thing. 

Except brownie points from Shera.

Yeah, I'm a fu- fudging genius!

Shera walks in on me being all sentimental and sissy holding 'it' and…

BOOYAH!

So I stood up and took it from Vincent's arms.

It better not do no nonsense with me still holding it.

So I look down at them crystal blue's and I couldn't help but feel all warm and fuzzy inside.

Damn! This thing has some virus.

Making me feel all warm and fluffy.

I grunt.

It _must _be a virus.

Look what 'it' did to Mr. I-have-no-emotions-'coz-I'm-a-freakin'-vampire.

It made him smile like there was no bloody tomorrow!

Damn.

But still.

I rock 'it' in my arms.

Feeling this strange desire to sing some sleepy song.

Damn.

"Aw! Cid! How nice!"

Shera is here.

And by the sound of her voice, I'm gonna be havin' me one _nice _night.

He he he he.

Go brownie points.

"You look so sensitive like that!"

Damnit Shera!

I could just hear Yuffie sniggering and Barret chuckling in the distance.

Fu- Fudge!

"So Shera, do yah wanna hold the little thing?"

* * *

I walked in and saw Cid looking down at 'it' in the most fatherly manner. 

It looked so natural!

One of these day's, Cid and I will be holding one of our own.

I could see him rocking 'it' in his arms, and I couldn't help myself.

It was just so goddamn cute!

Seeing him all fatherly and sensitive.

I'll bet what he so affectionally calls _sissy_.

I wonder why he's holding 'it' in the first place.

But I just couldn't help myself.

"Aw! Cid! How nice! You look so sensitive like that!"

I could hear him saying _"Damnit Shera!" _in his head already, and the amused chuckles of Barret and Yuffie in the distance.

"So Shera, do you want to hold the little thing?"

Of course!

I smile a little and strode over to Cid.

Gently placing 'it' from his firm, muscular arms, to mine.

Its mako beads were so big, and curious.

And 'it' was just so cute!

My smile widens, and I feel Cid's two heavy hands rest upon my shoulders.

And we both lovingly look down at 'it'.

The moment was very special, and out of the corner of my eye, I saw Marlene stifle a giggle and took a picture of us, just like that, on her camera.

We probably looked like a real happy family.

I have to thank it one day.

There was a comfortable silence as I rocked the little thing in my arms, and as Cid just stood there, still in the same position behind me.

It was until I felt Marlene tugging at my coat, that the moment was broken.

With big brown eyes, she looked up at me.

"Auntie Shera? Can I hold 'it'?"

She said in a cute little pleading voice.

How could I refuse?

* * *

_.x. 4 .x._

_As told by Barret, Marlene and Denzel_

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VII. I will however own the world when I am 21, and everything in it, so prepare yourselves. This shall be the only disclaimer through out the story, and it shall be enough.**

_Vote Kagura-ness for World Domination._

* * *

**_Superactiveuberfreak- has just sent in the CLOSEST non vague, guess that 'it' is a porcelain doll. This is not the answer, but it is the closest, straight answer I've had so far, so well done Superactiveberfreak!_**

_A/N: I do not, I repeat, do **not **know much about Shera, I only heard, after some researching at answers (dot) com, that in Dirge of Cerberus, Cid and Shera got married. But before that they had a somewhat rocky past. Sorry if Shera is a bit OOC. I do not really know her Character at all._

_I hope Cid wasn't out of character. I don't think he was, not that much anyway. But **'it' **has superpowers that can make anyone go OOC! Muahahahaha!_

_After the next chapter- 'As told by Barret, Marlene and Denzel'; I was thinking whether I should put the turks in for their little word about 'it'. But I'm not sure... So please, feel free to tell me._

**_Should I put a chapter about The Turks and 'it'?_**

_Cast your votes! n.n_

_Anyway, thanks to everyone who reviewed. I didn't know I would get such great feedback on this little profect of mine. And sorry for the long a... umm, long Authors Note. n.n! _

_Also: 165 views in just technically one day. I don't know if that is good, but BOOYAH! And 1 alert already! I heart you all. n.n_

_Review. Ne?_


	4. Barret & Marlene Wallace, Denzel

**It**

_.x. 4 .x._

_As told by Barret, Marlene and Denzel._

* * *

I took it in to my hands.

Holding the little bugger with extreme care, just like I would hold my favourite glass doll that Tifa bought me once.

I smiled at it, and it smiled at me!

It was so cute!

I cuddled it, and rubbed my cheek against its cheeks! They were all warm and soft, and rosy!

Just like my glass doll!

"Ah booboolie dooboolie!"

I started saying to it! And it giggled even more!

Awww!

Hee hee!

Then Denzel woke up.

Rubbing his sleepy eyes a bit.

"Good morning everyone…"

He said with a yawn.

"How's it go… _It's here! It finally came_"

He yelled, really excited.

"Marlene! Let go of it! I wanna hold it!"

"Denzel! Wait your turn! I'm still holding it."

"Daddy? Do _you _wanna hold it?"

I asked, just to irk Denzel.

"I'd love ta Marlene, but, eh, I don't wanna break the little thing."

Daddy says.

I tilt my head to the side a bit.

Wondering what daddy meant.

Oh!

His metal arm!

"Hmmm…"

I was trying to think of a way around that little problem…

"_Marlene!"_

"Denzel! You'll get your turn!"

Denzel 'hmphed'.

"I know daddy! Why don't you, carry me, while I'm carrying it! Then it'll be like you carrying it, only with me!"

Ahah!

Hee hee!

The perfect solution!

"…smart lil' girly I got here!"

Daddy chuckles.

Daddy stood up from the yucky, non-squishy hospital chairs and he lifted me to his _real _shoulder.

I giggle, my daddy is so strong!

Daddy makes that booming, rumbling, laughing sound again.

'_Click'_

"Marlene! You've had your go now! Let me have mine!"

"Denzel!"

I just wanted to hold it a little more.

It was…

Nice holding it like that.

"Now, now Marlene, you got enough time, let lil' Denzel here have a go."

Daddy says, as he puts me down from his shoulder.

"Hmmm…"

I was just trying to stall a little bit more, that's all!

"Marlene…"

Daddy says in that voice he uses when I don't go to take a bath, and he threatens to take away my cookie-allowance.

That voice _always _means something bad for me.

Hmph.

"Fine. Here you go Denzel!"

I say, well, it isn't good to be sad all day.

And Denzel really wants a go, so…

Denzel gently placed it into his arms, and started rocking it.

"I wonder if you'll be as cool as Cloud…"

Just then Mr. Red-turk and Ms. Turk walked in.

My daddy used to call them…

"Mother fu…"

Then he pauses there, and then he continues and says…

"Fudging ShinRa lackies."

But now he just calls them…

"Blue suited bast…"

Then he stops there.

Weird I know.

But hey, they're adults.

Who knows what goes in their strange, strange minds.

Sigh.

But daddy says since they helped us during the really weird and shiny silver haired people abducted me and Denzel, that they…

I quote:

"Ain't that damn bad. Only that mother- Reno gets on my damn nerves."

Daddy nods toward them in that… _acknowledging_, I think is the word, sort of way.

"What up foo's?"

Daddy says.

"We just stopped by to say hi, yo."

Mr. Red-turk, ummm, _Reno? _

"Hi."

Ms. Turk!

She is so pretty.

"Denzel! Let Mr. and Ms. Turkey have a go!"

I say, with a nice big smile on my face.

Hee hee!

That _always _works.

Denzel's stomach started gave of a growl.

"Okay! I'll just go get something from the vending machine down the hall!"

And with that, Denzel gently gave it to an unexpecting Reno, before disappearing down the hallway.

"Gah, what yo?"

Hee hee!

Mr. Red-turk can be _so _clueless sometimes.

* * *

_.x. 5 .x._

_As told by the Turks._

* * *

_A/N: Everyone knows what it is now! Yay! But I'm still not giving a straight answer until the last chapter._

_I am really disappointed with this chapter, I just don't think it is one of my, umm, better works. But out of all the FF: VII people, I suck at portraying these three characters the most. And I know it is Marlene's POV, though it should be Barret, but, I don't think I would have done acceptable at all if I did Barret (I tried doing him and I re-wrote it twice, both of which were just, sad-excuses-for-a-chapter results. Sigh), and well, Denzel, Denzel is a character I know next to nothing about, only that he is a little boy who knows how to say "You SOB!"_

_He he._

_I'm again, sorry for the poor- poorer quality of this chapter, but, oh well. I'm sorry. T-T_

_Also, sorry for the late update, I went out today. And to Bianka-Chan who like long authors-notes! Hee hee!_

_La di da!_

_Review. Ne?_


	5. Elena & Reno

**It**

_.x. 5 .x._

_As told by The Turks._

-

As the damned twit boy practically thrust it in my hand before running off, the thing started giving off this tear-wrenching smell, and squirming.

Strangely.

What the mother Shiva is that!

I held it under the arms and held it out.

The smell is just, whoa. Step back.

"Phew, that stinks yo!"

'_Click!'_

"Of course it stinks Reno! Don't be stupid!"

Elena scolded me, striding forward and retrieving the stinky thing from my hands.

"Be careful! Itis_not_just some 'thing'!"

"I beg to differ, that thing can kill with its stench, yo!"

Elena just shook her head, and started making strange noises at it.

It laughed.

It likes Elena!

And it didn't like me!

"Your so cute! So very, very cute!"

Elena starts squeaking at it, and going nose to nose with it.

And…

And…

Lucky mother…

"_Cute!"_

Elena's voice pierced through my thoughts.

Hmph.

She does it to the bloody spawn of the enemy, and she wont even go a metre near me without saying something insulting like;

"Reno! Clean up your act!"

Or…

"Reno! Don't spit in Tseng's coffee!"

Hmph.

-

Reno held it out, as it was giving off some nasty smell.

Probably laid waste.

Ha ha ha ha!

Sucker!

His face contorted into a look of disgust, as it squirmed in his hands, obviously going through a hard time, doing… it's stuff.

"Phew! That stinks, yo!"

'_Click'_

The little girls camera went off, taking a picture of the amusing scene.

The little thing, squirming in Reno's hands which were trying to distance it from his body as far as possible.

I shake my head.

The idiot was gonna drop it soon enough.

And all of AVALANCHE would be on our backs again.

"Of course it stinks Reno! Don't be stupid!"

As much as it smelled, I couldn't risk the poor little thing dying!

So I took it from Reno's irresponsible hands and cradle it in my own.

Hmmm… What did they do in movies…

HAH!

They made those strange, ugly noises.

So I held my face close to the little thing, and said…

"Coochey! Coochey! Coo!"

It clapped it's little digits, and squealed in delight!

_Cute!_

"Your so cute! So very, very cute!"

And I started rubbing noses with it.

And it squealed even more.

That.

Is.

So.

"_Cute!"_

'_Click!'_

"Awww, that looked so sweet!"

The little girl said.

"'_Laney! _"

Reno started whining.

"As much as I would _love _to stay here, we have to go now! Let go of the thing, give it to someone else. We have to go."

I sighed, work was work.

Now.

Who to give it to.

"Ahem. Ahem. Excuse me?"

And, in the doorway, looked a very pissed off, Tifa Lockheart.

Reno jumped.

"Heh! Yo Lockheart!"

-

_.x. 6 .x._

_As told by Tifa Lockheart_

-

_A/N: I said in my review replies that it was gonna be a Love/ Hate relationship between it and the Turks right? Therefore Reno hate and Elena love. I know I didn't focus on their personalities more and how they would react to it in more detail, but really, the story is meant to be a short little... well story. x.x! Again, not one of my best chapters. I personally like the Cid chapter the best. -_

_I'm also really sorry that I did last chapter Marlene POV, but when I did Barret, twice, it came out **horribly OOC**, and therefore I had to make it Marlene. Sorry for the late chapter again, schools back so yeah. Next chapter will be on as soon as I get more reviews! Then the epilogue will be on soon too._

_Thanks for reading and reviewing._

_I love you all. x.x_


	6. Tifa L Strife

**It**

_.x. 6 .x._

_As told by Tifa Lockheart Strife._

* * *

"You know, all of you…"

I scolded.

And even though my voice sounded serious, I knew that my eyes gave off that I was being light-hearted.

I side stepped a goofy looking Reno, and approached Elena.

I gently took _him_, not _it, _from her hands and cradled them in my own.

I just rocked him in my arms, and he squealed in delight.

He looked so cute.

Porcelain skin.

Big sapphire eyes.

And a strand of chocolate brown hair, just like mine…

Sticking up, in a gravity-defying way, just like his fathers.

And I noticed, everyone's eyes on me.

"You should stop calling _him _'it'. Since 'it' is a _boy _and _his _name is Sora."

* * *

_.x. Epilouge .x._

_As told by Cloud Strife._

* * *

_A/N: Long wait, I know... I'm so sorry! T-T! The file got erased because I was messing with my computer. It took me VERY long to find the manuscript, since I wrote this on paper, why not re-write another one? Because I like how this turned out. REALLY SORRY. T-T. I'll try get epilogue up before next week. People, it's called assessments, and I have a heap load of them to work on. T-T God save me._

_Thanks for reading!_


End file.
